Various modifications and structural features have been proposed heretofore the purpose of increasing the field of utility of pickup trucks and the like. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,864 Piercy discloses a collapsible truck rack which may be applied to pickup trucks, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,291, Van Meter discloses a detachable body of the rack type for pickup trucks and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,235 Curtis et al discloses a collapsible wall arrangement for vehicles in which solid panel walls are arranged to be collapsed in accordion fashion and stored in the vehicle when they are not required for use.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved collapsible livestock enclosure for pickup trucks and the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved livestock enclosure for pickup trucks and the like which can readily be moved from a collapsed storage position into its position for use. It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved livestock enclosure for pickups and the like which, when collapsed, does not interfere with the use of the body of the truck and which can be readily and easily installed for use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a livestock enclosure for pickup trucks and the like which may readily be collapsed and stored when not in use, and further, which is provided with rear gates which may be swung to open them or may be moved laterally so that they may be opened even if the truck is very close to structures such as cattle chutes.